Endermen (MROTWTURPG)
The Endermen are bosses in Minecraft : Revenge of the Wither: The Ultimate RPG. Only two Endermen appear in the entire game. The Endermen are hypnotized by Wither, who forced mind-controlling badges on their back. They speak in 1337 speak (leet speak), and attack in harmony. Due to this all, they're extremely similar to (if not a parody on) the Hammer Bros. from Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. History The Endermen first appear when Steve first enter the End, where they steal his sword. After avoiding many traps set by the duo, Steve is forced in a minigame, after which he gets his sword back. After beating them in another minigame, the duo fights Steve. The duo mainly attacks in harmony, unless one of them is unable to attack. They must both be defeated at the same time (or at least in the same turn), elseway the remaining Enderman will wake up the other one using a Potion to heal half his HP (45 HP). The Endermen have high Defense to compensate with their low HP. The Endermen have two attacks in battle; one team attack and one attack for the remaining Enderman if the other is knocked down or has a status ailment that prevents them from moving. The duo's team attack consists of the first Enderman throwing Eyes of Ender above Steve's head, circling there for about 15 seconds, when they fall down and have to be blocked. Meanwhile, the two shoot purple blasts from their hands. This serves as a distraction, but if Steve doesn't block the blasts, they can incapacitate him, and can also cause the Stunned effect. The Endermen's solo attack is throwing a Ender Pearl right before Steve's feet. Steve must quickly use his sword when the Enderman appears there to repel him, if not timed correctly, the Enderman will smash Steve with a random block, each being able to cause different things: *Grass Block: N/A *Brick: Can cause dizzyness *Cactus: N/A *TNT: Implodes in Steve's face, setting him on fire *Shulker: The Shulker will shoot Steve, causing him to levitate. The Enderman will then slap Steve. *Packed Ice: Can cause the "Frozen"/"Slow Down" effects. After the fight, the Endermen are freed from their brainwashing badges. As thanks for Steve, they'll give him an Ender Crystal to power him up. The Endermen then leave, not to be seen for the game's remainder. Quotes *''YO DUD ! LOOK DERE ! INTRUDA ! LETS PWN DAT NOOB !'' *''WE = PROS. U = NOOB.'' *''WERE HIT YOU, THEN WE ROFL. AND THEN U AM CRY LOL.'' *''U NOT PASS H3RE. WERE WITHSORS 1337 GUARDS. DO WE NEED TO GET A H4MM3R TO HIT U F4C3 ?'' *''WE HAVE YA SWORD. WE FOFL, AND U SAY DAMN, AND THEN WE DO XD.'' *''NUBS NOT ALLOWED. WE = 1337 !'' *'':D U MAD BRUH ?'' *''G3T A SH1TLO4D OF DIS SHIZZLE !'' *''WH4T TH3 ACTU4L CR4P ? '' *''TRY TO GET PAST MEH !'' *''ENOUGH OF THIS SH1T ! WE'LL HAVE A FRAY OF SWAG !'' *''WH4T D1D U D0 T0 M3H BUD ? I'LL GET V3ND3TT4 !'' *''Oh man. Ouch. What happened ? Where am i ?'' *''Hey, that guy saved us ! Look, we'll give this as thanks ! Good luck outta there !'' Category:Bosses Category:Video Game Bosses Category:MROTW